


successful attempt

by RedPineTrees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki asks Ren a sudden question, one he wasn't expecting whatsoever. He contemplates the question, and thinks exactly of how Mizuki has treated him.<br/>Post-Canon, with Ren in Sei's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	successful attempt

**Author's Note:**

> just a note before you begin reading!! this is sort of a continuation of my fic "attempts", though it is not necessary to read that fic first!! here is the link if you would like to read it, though!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4658655  
> please enjoy!!

“Will you go out with me?”

 

It was honestly one of the most surprising questions I had received after waking up in Sei's body. No, it was most definitely the most surprising question, it was hard to believe at all. And especially from Mizuki, one of the first people Aoba told about me after Granny. He had brought me to Black Needle a few months after I was discharged from the hospital, and completely healed. It was almost as if Aoba was showing me off to Mizuki, his smile so proud as he gestured and spoke.

 

“Mizuki, this may be a little hard to believe... But this is Ren, now.” He had began, his fingers interlaced with mine in comfort. Mizuki's green eyes shifted from Aoba's to mine, and his eyebrows raised a little.

“It is... Difficult to explain. It is a long story, but--”

“Y'know, Aoba, I'll believe anything these days after the whole Platinum Jail incident. I believe you when you say that's Ren, they have the same demeanor, same attitude!” He smiled, giving me a little wave and completely accepting the fact that I was no longer in an Allmate body, but instead a human body. He didn't even have many questions on it, only how I felt now that I was big and not a tiny puppy.

 

It was nice Mizuki had been so accepting, of course. I had someone I could visit while Aoba was at work, and he even began showing me how to draw certain things so we could both have something to do while we talked. He always seemed a little strained around Aoba for some reason, but I didn't think much of it. Maybe it was just because of the Morphine accident. Maybe he felt awkward around Aoba for that reason. Maybe it was something else I didn't understand. I didn't understand much yet, being human now. Being in a human body, at least.

 

The room almost seemed tense while I thought of how to answer. I needed to process this carefully, but it didn't help that the room was so quiet. We were the only ones in Black Needle, it was the middle of the day, so most of the members of Dry Juice were at work. The air conditioning unit had just recently stopped. The music playlist Mizuki had been running on his laptop had run out of songs. I needed to think a little faster, because the quiet was becoming a little bit more than just a silent pause. It was quickly becoming more of an awkward silence.

 

I blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. I felt warm, embarrassed, even. Maybe not embarrassed, that usually wasn't used for a good feeling. No, I was feeling flustered, that's what it was. I was confused, too, because what was the correct response? Aoba had taught me nothing about dating, and he was just as clueless to dating as I was. Sure, he knew human emotions and mannerisms a little bit better. Though he was just as flustered as I was when he was around his partner.

 

How exactly did I feel towards Mizuki? I think that was the best question to ask myself. When I thought of Aoba, I thought of a treasure, someone I always wanted to be close to. But I didn't feel romantically towards him, I felt protective of him. I felt like a friend to him, and that is how it had always been between us. Best friends, the closest of friends. Now that I had Sei's body, we were even closer because we could finally interact as equals. I loved Aoba, but not in a romantic sense, or any other way that wasn't platonic.

 

With Mizuki... Of course I appreciated him. He was a good friend, now. One of the first friends after Aoba I had ever made. He would invite me for visits, and treated me like we had been friends for as long as he and Aoba had been friends. He asked me all sorts of questions, and was genuinely interested in hearing my replies. Our conversations were never boring, we went back and forth talking about each other. Sometimes they would be deep conversations, others it would be lighthearted, full of humor. His laugh was sweet, it suited him well. He always thought out his own replies to me seriously. He wanted to make sure he answered everything to the best of his ability. I loved spending time with him, just as much as I loved spending time with Aoba. But, how exactly did I feel about him?

 

“Ren?” Mizuki said softly, waiting for my answer. He looked concerned, anxious for my reply. He had been working on a tattoo design while I had been reading a manga he recommended to me. The room was so quiet, besides the sounds of pages being turned and his pen against paper. He seemed to be holding his breath, and I realized that I was holding my own as well. Slow and steady, I breathed out, looking up at him.

 

“... Yes. Yes, I would like that.” My own voice was soft. His green eyes lit up with happiness, and he flashed a brilliant smile at me.

“Really? You would?” He sounded so relieved, so excited. I tilted my head, smiling back at him with a new sense of happiness filling my chest. It was such a strange, but welcomed feeling. I had only experienced this feeling before when I saw Aoba after waking up in Sei's body. I wondered, would I feel like this more often with Mizuki? This feeling, it had to be love. Overwhelming amounts of love, if that.. I wasn't the best with words, Aoba said. I better conveyed my emotions through actions, and I knew I had to somehow show Mizuki how I was feeling.

 

“Mizuki.”

“Yes??”

“Could I sit closer to you while I read? Would it interrupt your drawing too much?” I asked, looking at him with a serious expression. I wanted to be close to him, but I of course didn't want to slow down the pace of his work.

“Of course!! If, if you wanted we could definitely go sit on the couch. We don't have to sit here at the desk, I can work from really anywhere as long as I have my sketchbook to work on this draft!!”

 

It took only a moment to move the few moments to the black leather couch, and just a moment after that to become settle. Mizuki seemed eager to have me lean on him, while I read. He was much more enthusiastic while he drew, now. The manga I had been reading before had been interesting, but I found, now, that with this warm feeling in my chest, I much preferred watching Mizuki's movements.

  
  


***

  
  


“What the hell?! Mizuki, you didn't even bother to ask for my blessing before asking Ren out?”

“I'm sorry, Aoba!”

“I swear, don't you even know proper manners? If not me, you should have gone to Granny!”

“I'm sorry!!”

“You'd better treat Ren right! I'll never forgive you if you break his heart.”

 

I watched their exchange, Aoba scolding Mizuki much like a mother would scold a child. I sat in my seat, unsure of how to stop such an awkward situation.

 

“Aoba... I think Mizuki will be able to make my heart even more whole than it was before. There's very little chance he could break it.” I said, determined. Both men turned to stare at me, Mizuki's face turning bright red while Aoba's expression turned from annoyed to teasing.

“Oh really? Then, I suppose we better set up a date for the wedding, if you feel so strongly about it.”

“That's-- Not what I meant at all..” I could never win with Aoba, but I noticed Mizuki didn't seem too opposed to the idea of a wedding.

 

Interesting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i really hope you all enjoyed, if you have any critiques, i would definitely appreciate them!! i wrote this in about two hours, and i only had it beta'd once, so there might be a few things that don't exactly make sense.  
> i really enjoy writing for both mizuki and ren, i've realized...  
> by the way, please tell me if i need to edit the tags!! i realized that mizuki/ren isn't actually?? a thing?? but ren is in sei's body, so... yeah, just let me know if i need to change that  
> 


End file.
